


Zion

by lolachrome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught between two worlds, Castiel mourns.</p>
<p>By the waters of Babylon, we lay down and wept for thee, Zion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zion

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Zion  
> Warnings: Spoilers through 5.16  
> Music: "Babylon" by David Carbonara

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?i8a31f5cn1ii8b0)


End file.
